1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to terahertz radiation sources and methods of manufacturing the same, for example, terahertz radiation sources implemented on a single substrate and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The terahertz (1012 Hz) band is relatively important for applications in molecular optics, biological physics, medical science, spectroscopy, image processing, security areas, etc. Though the terahertz band ranges from the microwave band to the optical band, there are only a few radiation sources and amplifiers operating in the terahertz band due to various physical and engineering limitations. Recently, such terahertz band radiation sources and terahertz band amplifiers have been developed by using relatively new concepts and advanced micro processing technologies. A variety of approaches have been used in attempting to increase the frequency at which existing microwave band radiation sources operate or to lower the operating frequency to be within the terahertz band by using optical instruments such as a semiconductor or femtosecond laser. Recently, attempts to manufacture a terahertz band radiation source for generating terahertz electromagnetic waves using micro processing technology have been conducted.